


Enamoured

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: Ever Mine [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angry Raphael, BDSM, Bad Robert Lightwood, Bottom Magnus, Catarina and Raphael, Cop Alec, Developing Relationship, Dominant Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, Full Consent, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Malec Human, One Step Forward, Past talks, Sick Magnus, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec, don't they?, mentions of abuse, nothing graphic, tags sound so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “Stop worrying about it. All you need to focus on is getting better.Okay?”"Okay"“And I have always wanted to meet Catarina. She’s nice. Raphael though...I think he wants to kill me.”“Don’t worry. He just likes to pretend to be scary.”“It kinda worked. You know it was the first time anyone has ever attempted to give me the shovel talk.”...Alec meets Catarina and Raphael. Rapahel is a little anti-Malec (Don't worry he will come around)Alec learns more about Magnus' past.Malec takes a step forward to being together for eternity. Yay!





	Enamoured

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It has been 50 days since the last update and I have acutely felt the absence of this series on every single day.  
> All I wanted to do was write it all and share it with you guys, cause i feel guilty as hell when I see your feedbacks. But unfortunately I didn't get enough time and I wanted it to be good.  
> So after a long break of assignments, exams and one hell of a writer's block (someone please tell me how to battle blocks), here is the next part of the story.  
> It has what many have been requesting for: Alec meeting Magnus's very lovely friend's and getting to know deeper into Magnus' past.  
> One thing I would like to clear is that Magnus has an important past and it does play an important role in the series but Alec's past is slightly more important because of how much I have kept it in the dark and its more the 'action part' of the story. I hope that I have established that in the story. Apologies if it didnt reach you that way.
> 
> Starting after this fic, a lot of focus is on Alec's past (finally) and their relationship as it hits one final hugeee bump. So mostly around three or four more stories and the series will be done :(  
> Don't worry, I have the whole thing in my head and all the time in the world. Will update as soon as I can.
> 
> For this story, excuse any inaccuracies related to detective things and business things. 
> 
> ENJOY <3

Alec roughly slammed the man into the hood of the car and relished in the pathetic whine that he emitted. He twisted his hands behind his back and snapped on the handcuffs.

“Jesus! That hurt!” The man wheezed, wiggling uselessly on the car. People had gathered to watch the spectacle around them. Alec was never the one to seek attention like this. It was more of Jace’s department. But today he couldn’t care less.

Alec harshly tugged him back again, after making sure that he had his hands secured. “It was supposed to, you bastard. Now shut up and move.”

His two agents who were scouting another alley quickly ran towards him when they saw him.

“Sir, the second one is secured. Logan is reading him.” Alena, one of his field agents reported.

Alec pushed his struggling perp towards her. “Read him too. Get both of them to the office. Have Jace interrogate and book them.”

“Sir, are you coming back with us?” She asked quickly, holding the perp tightly.

Alec shook his head. “No. I have my car with me. I will inform Jace. I want these guys booked and prepared for transferred by afternoon.” He said firmly.

Alena and his other agent nodded and started to walk away, pulling the perp with them. He dimly heard the Miranda rights being read as he walked in the opposite direction.

The adrenaline was slowly ebbing down now. It hadn’t been exciting in the least but it was one of those rare days where his head was not in the right place. It wasn’t so rare anymore though. Not since he had met Magnus.

Just the thought of the man had him gripping the wheel tightly and trying not to plow into the car in front of him. Usually, it made him feel euphoric in ways he couldn’t really understand. But today, he was gripped by something akin to restlessness and fear. Magnus had been unresponsive since last night. He hadn’t replied to his messages or his calls.

It shouldn’t have bothered him this much. He and Magnus weren’t one of those people who were in constant contact. Both of them were busy in their life and not to mention the whole ‘not in a relationship’ didn’t bode well for being in each other’s pocket. Besides, he had seen him two days ago (the night memories were still too fresh).

Alec sighed, weaving his car through the slight traffic. He tried to tell himself that he was worrying for no reason. That he was going to look like an idiot standing in front of a perfectly fine Magnus’ door. They were at a good place in their ‘relationship’, he didn’t want to unnecessarily complicate things.

But, there was a small part of him that was continuously nagging at him to go check up on him. And Alec was never the one to ignore his instincts. They had gotten him out of trouble more times than he could think.

He could look like a fool, but all he cared about was making sure Magnus was okay. Because if anything happened to him, Alec was sure he wouldn’t survive.

* * *

Alec had never been to Magnus’ house before. It was funny if he thought about it. The long hours they had spent together at his house and once the farmhouse, they had never talked about meeting at Magnus’ place. At least Alec knew where he lived. But now as he stood before the huge ornate door, he was feeling like a stranger. Like he didn’t know who Magnus was.

It didn’t help matters any when some woman opened the door to him.

“Yes?”

The woman was as tall as Alec with a gentle yet stern face. She was in doctor scrubs and looked tired and haggard. Alec quickly checked if he was at the right apartment. The golden plate proudly displayed ‘Bane’ so he was sure he was at Magnus’ place.

“Um, I am sorry but I am looking for Magnus Bane?” Alec asked a little hesitantly.

“Are you Alec?” She asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Yes.” Alec said cautiously. “Is Magnus here? I need to see him.”

The woman took a moment looking him over before opening the door wide. “Come in.” She said. “I am Catarina Loss.”

Alec’ eyes widened in recognition. “Right. Magnus told me about you. You are his best friend.”

Catarina’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “Yeah. For reasons I don’t know.”

“Where is he? He hasn’t being answering my messages or calls.” Alec said, trying not to sound too desperate.

“He is sick.” Cat sighed. “Caught a fever last night. The fool didn’t tell anyone until it got bad.”

“What?” Alec snapped. “How bad is it? Why isn’t he in the hospital?” he started to make his way forward but stopped as he realized he didn’t know where to go.

“Maybe Magnus didn’t tell you but I am a doctor.” Cat said with an amused look. “Don’t worry. He’s fine. Sleeping it off.”

Alec bit his lip. “Can you tell me where he is?” he lifted his hand in a mock direction.

“Funny you don’t know his bedroom.” Catarina said with a raised brow. Nonetheless she started walking down a corridor.

“It’s the first time I am here.” Alec mumbled. If he wasn’t too preoccupied with Magnus’ health he would have worried about meeting one of Magnus’ best friends.

 _Two_ of Magnus’ best friends. He quickly recognized the other man who was sitting on a windowsill, typing away on his phone. His face was set in a blank rugged look. Not to mention the long scar down his right cheek. The one he had gotten from his father’s bodyguards when he and Magnus had been threatened and attacked.

Alec swallowed hard as he came face to face with Raphael Santiago. He would have paid more attention to him if not for the figure lying silently in the middle of the bed. His heart lurched at how forlorn and small Magnus looked between the sheets. He was at his side before he could think. He gently placed a hand on his forehead and hissed at the warmth he found there.

“Are you sure he doesn’t need a hospital?” Alec asked without looking back. “He doesn’t look so good.”

Cat came into his view as she sat on the other side. “It looks worse than it is. Magnus always had bad fevers. His body can’t handle that much stress.”

Well, Alec didn’t know that. “But he is going to be okay now?”

Cat smiled at him. “Yes. He was awake until a while ago. The pills knocked him out. He will be good as new when he wakes up.”

Alec let out a breath. His heart was still hammering wildly in his chest, but seeing Magnus in front of him and hearing Cat’s kind voice made him a little calm. He swept a hand through Magnus’ sweat soaked hair and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.  He could feel eyes boring into his back, but he didn’t care.

“He was asking for you.” Raphael said for the first time. His voice was gravelly and rough. Much like his own, Alec thought surprised. “Quite a lot actually.”

Alec focused on the man behind him. He was looking straight at him, his eyes a piercing gray. “I have been trying to contact him since last night. He wasn’t answering me.”

“It hasn’t been in position to get back to you.” Cat said. “And we didn’t know how to get in contact with you.”

“Because Magnus here hasn’t been very forthcoming about his new boyfriend you see.” Raphael said. There was something about him, Alec thought, which was unusual. It was almost like he didn’t Alec.

“We are still figuring things out.” Alec said with a small smile. God, his heart was hammering again and it wasn’t all because of Magnus’ pale body beneath him. He was out of bounds here. He had no control in these situation, didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to do. He could just leave, but the thought was banished as soon as it came. He wasn’t going to leave Magnus.

“Well, it is good to finally meet you, Alec.” Catarina said softly. Alec caught a quick look she sent to Raphael before looking back at him. She held out her hand to him. “I wish the circumstances were better of course. But it’s good to meet the man Magnus had been going on and on about.”

Alec could feel his cheeks getting warm, a completely foreign experience before holding out his hand to shake it. Her grip was firm in contrary to her gentle figure. Alec didn’t have to think more before he knew that he liked Catarina. Magnus had shared many a stories about her when they had some unusual time just to themselves.

“It’s good to meet you two.” Alec said with a smile. “Like I said, Magnus talks a lot about you.”

Catarina offered a smile at that. There was fondness and love in her eyes when she thought and talked about Magnus. Just like his siblings when it came to him. It was familiar and strange at the same time.

“That’s good.” She said distantly. “I have to go now. I have my shift at the hospital.”

Alec looked up alarmed. “What if he needs something? A doctor?”

“He won’t. And if he does, just call me. I don’t work far away from here.” Cat assured, getting up. “Besides Raphael knows how to take care of a cranky Magnus. He will fill you in.”

Alec managed not to grit his teeth at that. Where he was sure he liked Catarina, he really wasn’t sure about Raphael. “Right. Okay.” Alec said with a quick smile.

Cat looked behind him. “Raph. Walk me outside?”

There was a small thud and Raphael was out of the door. Alec sighed, looking down at his hand entwined in Magnus’.

“I like you Alec.” Cat voice was soft and gentle. “I have seen how happy Magnus is since he met you that night.”

Alec looked up at her, his heart warming at the approval. “Thanks. Raphael though...” he trailed off.

“Him and Magnus are like brothers. Raphael has taken care of Magnus for a long time now.” She said. “He doesn’t have a lot of friends. The little he has, he is fiercely protective of them. It doesn’t help that you are a Lightwood.”

Alec gritted his teeth this time. “I am not like my father. I would never hurt Magnus. Ever.”

“I am going to hold you to that.” Cat said. Her eyes shone with love and something akin to fire. “Magnus has been through a lot. Yet he is still standing strong. We won’t let anything destroy that.”

Alec held her gaze steadily. His hand gripped tightly onto Magnus’. “Neither will I.”

Cat watched him for a moment before nodding with her earnest smile. “Good. Then I will take my leave. Magnus has told me about your unrelenting charm. I am sure you can get Raphael to bear you.”

Alec couldn’t stop the huff of laughter. “I will try my best.”

Cat squeezed Magnus’ hand and offered one last smile to him. Then she was trotting out the door.

Alec let out a huge breath and hung his head. This was all so new for him. Magnus was too, always was. But he had a familiarity with him. Being a Dom half of the time, he knew what he was doing. And he was content and happy in that. Most of the time. But this was whole new area for him. A part of him was screaming at him to get the hell out of here and never to come back.

But the warm hand in his and the beautiful serene face in front of him stopped him from doing that. Because there was a bigger part of him that felt like he belonged there.  Before he could ponder further on how dangerous the thought was, the hand in his shifted and there was a soft murmur.

“Magnus?” Alec quickly asked, focusing on his face. It scrunched a little, his eyes moving under his lids. “Hey. You wanna wake up now?”

“What..” Magnus murmured, his eyes blinking a little before focusing on him. His glazed look cleared as soon as they landed on him. “Alexander?”

Alec smiled, bringing their joint hands forward. “It’s me. How you feeling?”

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked, his face set in confusion. “Wait, am I at your house?” he started to shift around.

“Whoa. Hold on.” Alec reprimanded, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “No. I am at yours. You are sick. And I came to see you.”

Magnus grimaced a little. “Right. But I thought Cat and Raphael were here.”

“Catarina just left. Rapahel is outside, seeing her out.” Alec said.

“Shit. I am sorry, Alec.” Magnus said, swallowing hard. “You didn’t have to come.”

Alec frowned. “Of course I had to. You didn’t answer my calls or messages. I was worried.”

“I was just a little sick.” Magnus muttered. “I was going to text you. I just didn’t get a chance.”

“Because you were delirious with fever.” Alec reminded him.

Magnus shook his head, looking upset. “I am sorry you had to see them. I know you don’t like to, like you don’t do-“

“Hey, hey.” Alec ducked to meet his glazed eyes as he kept blabbering. “Magnus. Stop.”

Magnus immediately quieted down and looked at him. Alec gently squeezed his hand.

“Stop worrying about it. All you need to focus on is getting better.” Alec said softly. “Okay?”

Magnus swallowed hard and nodded.

“And I have always wanted to meet Catarina. She’s nice.” Alec said smiling. “Raphael though. I think he wants to kill me.”

Magnus’ lips quirked up in a smile. “Don’t worry. He just likes to pretend to be scary.”

“It kinda worked.” Alec shrugged. “You know it was the first time anyone has ever attempted to give me the shovel talk.”

Magnus’ eyes widened. “Oh god. They didn’t say anything bad, right? You don’t have to hear it. You didn’t-“

“ _Magnus”_ Alec said. “Listen to me. I am very glad I got to meet your friends. It was….different. And they weren’t wrong about what they said. They care for you. And I wouldn’t expect any less than what they did.”

“But this wasn’t a part of the deal, was it?” Magnus said, biting his lip.

Alec let out a harsh breath. “Do you have a problem with _me_ meeting them?”

Magnus blinked. “What? No! It’s not like that.”

“Then why are you freaking out so much?” Alec countered.

“I just…don’t want you to feel obligated or whatever. I mean I know you don’t like it when things don’t turn out the way you want them to. I don’t want to be the reason that you have to do that. Feel that it’s your responsibility.”

“But you _are_ my responsibility.” Alec said firmly. “And you need to stop thinking so much about this. You are the single most important thing in my life right now. I do things because I want to do them, because it gets me to be with you. It’s that simple.”

Magnus looked at him with something akin to wonder and Alec had to take a moment to digest what he had said himself. But there was no surprise. It really was that simple.

“You understand me?” Alec asked, narrowing his eyes. “I would understand if you didn’t want me to be with you outside of our…relationship like this. It is after all what we decided…”

“Stay.” Magnus said, tightening his grip. “Don’t go”

Alec smiled, bending down to kiss his brow. “I am not going anywhere.”

* * *

Magnus drifted off soon after and Alec was left alone with Raphael which despite his assurances to Magnus was something he would have rather not faced.

“So you are a Lightwood.”

And it looked like Raphael didn’t beat around the bush. Alec would have admired it not for the fact that it was the last thing he wanted to hear. He sighed and looked down at Magnus’ sleeping face. He had some color back in him and he looked peaceful.

“Let’s talk outside.” Alec said firmly. “I don’t want to wake him up.”

He got up and walked outside without glancing at Raphael. He made his way towards what he resumed was the kitchen. He was feeling antsy and he needed to do something to keep his hands and mind busy. Bolting away in face of Raphael would not look too good.

He felt Raphael walk in behind him and stand at the door. Alec looked at the pristine kitchen, much more colorful and comforting than his own.

“Can you help me make soup for Magnus? I don’t know where his things are.” Alec said, gesturing around.

Raphael was standing stiffly in the doorway, his face a mask of indifference. It was uncanny the way he carried himself much like Alec himself.

“Sure.” Raphael said. He directed the things he would need for the soup, not moving from his place. “So are you some cook?”

Alec smiled quickly. “Magnus asked the same question when I first made breakfast for him.”

“He would assume anything that isn’t made by him to be tasty. Not much of a cook himself.” Raphael said. “But you would know that.”

Alec did actually. The one time he had attempted to make breakfast all by himself, it hadn’t ended too well. Alec was still scrubbing egg out of the stove.

He filled the pot with water and put it on the stove. And waited. He didn’t have to for long.

“You know, Magnus wouldn’t tell us about you. Especially me. We knew of course there was someone.” Raphael said in a casual tone. “But it wasn’t until I overheard him talking to Cat that I came to know you are a Lightwood.”

“Magnus didn’t know who I really was until a few weeks ago.” Alec said, not looking at him as he started to chop some vegetables.

“And that’s not suspicious at all.” Raphael said mildly.

“He trusts me. Just like I trust him.” Alec waited a beat. “That was the day he told me about what happened between my father and you two.”

“You mean how he almost got the both of us killed?” Raphael said in the same casual tone. It was unnerving. “Wasn’t the first time, you know. Or the last.”

Alec gritted his teeth, anger rising in him. He heaved a long breath concentering on the familiar motions of chopping.

“Has Magnus ever told you about himself?” Raphael said suddenly. “How he grew up and what he had to go through to be where he is now?”

Alec stopped the chopping and turned to look at him. He debated once before saying, “No. He will tell me if he wishes to.”

“You really don’t know him, Alec.” Raphael said steadily. “And he doesn’t know you either, despite your _reassurances_ about not being like your father.”

Alec glared at him. “I am not like Robert Lightwood. Magnus knows that. And he knows how much I care for him. Trust him. That’s all that matters.”

“For the time being.” Raphael said, narrowing his eyes. “Magnus is with you _only_ because of what happened with Camille. It’s making him make some bad decisions and I wouldn’t meddle in his life if it wasn’t important. If he weren’t putting himself up for a whole lot of hurt and misery. Again”

“Why are you so sure that I will hurt Magnus?” Alec said, gritting his teeth.  

“Because he needs a _real_ relationship.” Raphael said fire in his eyes. “Not the kind where you _dominate_ him for your sick fantasies. Use him to curb your own desires when you are giving nothing back.”

To say that Alec was shocked was an understatement. And it took him a moment to recognize the figure standing behind Raphael.

“Raphael!” Magnus yelled in a rough voice. He was standing just outside the door in his bathrobe, his face set in stone cold anger. It was something that he hadn’t seen before on him.

Raphael turned, momentarily surprised at seeing him. “Magnus.”

“How dare you say such things to him?” Magnus said, a vein popping on his sweaty forehead. “What is wrong with you?”

“I was telling the truth.” Raphael glared. “Someone has to considering everyone else is stuffing their ears with cotton.”

“It’s _my_ life.” Magnus said seething. “I get to decide what I do with it.”

Raphael narrowed his eyes. “What the hell is wrong with _you,_ Magnus? Why are you acting like this? Protecting him when all he has done and will do is hurt you. I am just trying to stop you from repeating the same mistake.”

“I don’t know how you know about my relationship with Alec.” Magnus said slowly. “But you don’t know the whole thing. You don’t know _us_. And I will not tolerate anything said against Alec. Even you, Raphael.”

Magnus stood straight, his eyes boring right into Raphael as he said it. Alec was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

“I hope you realize what you are doing, Magnus.” Raphael said quietly. “I believe him when he says that he is not like his father. But you should know that this kind of relationship is not good for you. Nothing good can come out of it.” He looked at Alec. “For either of you.”

With that, Raphael turned and walked out of the kitchen. The slam of the door echoed a minute later.

Alec distantly saw the water boil over and spill on the sides. His hand automatically flicked the stove off, not really thinking about it.

“Alexander…” Magnus’ voice said from beside him. A hand tentatively curled around his arm.

Alec turned around to face him and was shocked out of his reverie as he saw the tears shining in his golden eyes. He instinctively stroked his cheek with his finger and watched the tear spill. “Magnus.”

“I am so sorry.” Magnus said roughly. “I didn’t…I couldn’t..”

“Magnus.” Alec repeated. He gently wiped the tear away. “Shh, don’t be upset. It’s okay.”

“It’s not.” Magnus shook his head. “I don’t know how Raphael knew about us. I swear I haven’t told _anyone_.”

“I believe you.” Alec said.

“And the things he said. I am so sorry. He was wrong, Alec. He doesn’t know us.” Magnus said desperately. “He’s just trying to protect me in his own way. I’ll talk to him.”

“I don’t blame him for what he said.” Alec murmured. “I understand he was trying to protect you. I don’t believe I am the best person to be around you.”

“ _No_.” Magnus said vehemently. “You are the best thing that has happened to me. He just doesn’t know that. And I don’t care. _I_ know what I am doing.”

Alec slowly bent down to kiss him softly on the lips. Magnus immediately softened under him, moving his arms around to hold on to him. “I am sorry you had to be so harsh with your best friend. You didn’t have to.” He said leaning back.

Magnus shook his head. “I won’t sit still while someone accuses you of false things. Even if it’s my best friend. What he said was wrong and uncalled for. Even if he didn’t know the whole thing.”

Alec looked down at Magnus, his face so beautiful and earnest and felt that familiar strange emotion rising up in him, clogging his throat. Making him lose control.

“You shouldn’t be up.” Alec murmured instead. He placed a hand on his forehead. “You are still warm.”

“I am lot better now. Cat’s medicine works wonder.” Magnus said with a reassuring smile. His smile dropped a little. “Speaking of Cat, what did she have to say to you?”

Alec shook his head. “She was very nice to me. Gave me her ‘approval’. I don’t think she knows about our relationship.”

Magnus grimaced. “I doubt Raph told her when he found out. Don’t worry, I will talk to him. He is just being an ass like always.”

“I am fine, Magnus.” Alec said. “I was just a little shocked…if you want then you can talk to Catarina too. I don’t want you to have to hide things from your friends like this.”

“They don’t mean to meddle either.” Magnus said ruefully. “It’s just…I am going through some stuff right now. So they are a little more engaged in my life.”

“And I am nothing but glad to hear that.” Alec reassured him. “Don’t stress about this now. You should go lie down. I’ll quickly finish this soup and see you.”

“I’ll stay here then. With you.”

“Mag-“

“Please?”

Alec sighed when he saw ‘the look’ in his eyes which made him agree to almost anything that Magnus asked of him. “Fine. Just go sit there on the chair. And where’s your blanket? You must be freezing.”

“I was feeling hot.” Magnus grumbled, slowly shuffling towards the chair.

“That’s because of the fever.” Alec reprimanded. “Stay here. I’ll bring it.”

“Aren’t you bossy?” Magnus teased with a smile.

Alec thought for a moment that it would be awkward. With everything that happened with Raphael a few minutes ago. But he really didn’t have to be worried. It was different with them. Raphael just didn’t know it. Neither did Alec. But he was going to figure it out.

“You like it.” Alec said with a wink as he walked out.

He was going to figure it out real soon.

* * *

Magnus hated being sick. He rarely fell sick but when he did, it was a nightmare and he hated every single moment of it.

Except now. He couldn’t complain, not when Alec was feeding him soup that tasted like heaven. He might have pretended to act weak to get Alec to feed him. But he didn’t regret it. He was having some of the best time of his life. Kind of ironic considering he was sick enough to want to die.

“Mmm.” Magnus said, swallowing down another mouthful. It did wonders to his sore throat. “How is this so tasty?”

Alec snorted. “It’s just soup.”

“Soup is not supposed to taste this good.” Magnus argued. “And it’s not even take-out.”

“It’s fairly easy to make.” Alec shrugged. “I have a lot of practice from making it at least twice a month for my sick siblings.”

“You took care of them?” Magnus asked opening his mouth to take in the spoon.

“As much as I could.” Alec said. “Jace never really accepted any help; Izzy was a nuisance to deal with when she was sick and cranky. And Max…I didn’t get to really look after him. Jace was more a big brother to him.”

“You haven’t ever talked about Max.” Magnus said slowly.

“Nothing really to talk about. I spent time with him whenever I could. I didn’t use to a lot…and he preferred Jace more anyway.”

 “I am sure that’s not true.” Magnus said. “This Jace guy sounds a lot less appealing than you.”

Alec laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell him that. And it was okay. I had enough of my problems and didn’t want to drag Max in it. He was still so young and innocent. Still is”

“And where is he now?” Magnus asked.

“Somewhere in Brazil, I think.” Alec said with a proud smile. “Always wanted to roam the world. Be his own person.”

“He sounds lovely.” Magnus said softly. He loved when Alec talked about his siblings. To see the spark and pride in his eyes. He was rarely this open and earnest about anything.

“He is.” Alec agreed. He brought the spoon up again. “Anyway, I have a lot of experience to deal with sick, stubborn and cranky people. One of my strengths.”

“Are you implying I am stubborn and cranky?” Magnus said, with faux anger.

“Well…”

“Alexander!”

“Okay okay. You are comparatively better than my siblings combined, okay?”

“That makes me feel so much better.” Magnus said sarcastically.  

Alec grinned. He scooped up the last of the soup and offered it to Magnus. “Okay. I am going to get you some water. Do you have to take any pills?”

“No.” Magnus said. “And please don’t wash it or anything. I’ll do it later.”

“It’s no big deal.” Alec shrugged as he got up with the bowl in his hand.

Magnus sighed. “Alex-Jesus!” he exclaimed in shock and surprise as he caught sight of something.

Alec immediately turned, his face alarmed and concerned. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Why do you have a gun?” Magnus asked, his eyes widening as he saw the small gun tucked at his back. He hadn’t seen it before when he had been wearing a jacket.

Alec closed his eyes for a moment, sagging. “Right. That.”

Magnus sat up straight on the couch. “Oh my god. Are you a serial killer?”

Alec blinked his eyes open. “What? No!” he exclaimed. “Why the hell do you think that?

“Then what am I supposed to think?” Magnus said, gesturing towards where the gun was.

“That I have a gun because I am a cop?” Alec said exasperatedly.

That brought Magnus up short. “Oh. Right.” He said slowly, feeling the adrenaline slow down as he really thought about it. He wasn’t always the brightest when he was sick.

Alec sighed as he sat down again and placed the bowl on the table. “This was not how I wanted you to know.”

“Certainly.” Magnus said.

“I directly came here from work because I was worried and had to see you. I completely forgot about the gun.” Alec said, biting his lip.

“So you are a cop.” Magnus stated, looking up at him.

“A private investigator actually.” Alec said. “I have my own private agency I run with Jace.”

Magnus felt his lips pull up in a smile. “That is so awesome.”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “Really?”

“Yes!” Magnus said excitedly. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that before. Of all the times I have wondered about what you do, a dashing detective has never been it. I should have known it though. You are so a cop.”

Alec shook his head fondly. “It’s not that exciting. And what do you mean I am ‘so a cop’?”

“The whole dark mysterious persona with a side of adorable selflessness?” Magnus said, waving at him. “That’s cop material.”

“That makes no sense.” Alec said, grinning.

“Alexander Lightwood is a hero. Saving people from the bad guys.” Magnus said with a sense of pride. “It makes all the sense.”

Something passed over Alec’s face before he blushed red and looked away. He shook his head. “I am more in it for the thrill of getting to shoot people and kick ass.”

“And modest too.” Magnus grumbled fondly. He gripped his hand and squeezed. “You are a good man. You have to tell me all about your crazy adventures someday.”

“Deal.” Alec said squeezing back.

Magnus bit his lip. “Well, do you want to know about my job now?”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just because you know about me doesn’t mean you have to share too.” Alec said firmly.

Magnus shook his head slightly. “I would like to.”

Alec smiled. He waited a bit then leaned forward and said slowly, “Earlier Raphael said something to me. About things I don’t know about your past. The way you grew up…and someone named Camille?”

Magnus shot his gaze up at Alec as heard her name. His heart thudded and he felt himself go blank at the notion. “Alec…”

“Hey.” Alec said, raising his hand to place it on his cheek. His eyes, so deep and earnest bore into his. “I am not asking you to tell me about any of that. It all depends on you. God knows I have my own secrets that I am not ready to share with you. But I just want you to know that whether you decide to tell me or no, it doesn’t change a single thing between us. Things…will remain the same. I will still care about you as much as I do now.”

Magnus swallowed hard as he leaned into his warm hand.

“And I want to know more about you.” Alec continued, biting his lip but his voice did not waver. “Whatever you give me. And I will try to do the same.”

“Are you sure about this?” Magnus said. These things he was saying it was everything he hadn’t realized he wanted to hear. It was a small thing in comparison but it still felt like a huge step.

“Yes.” Alec said smiling. “But like I said, it depends on you. I am not going to force you.”

“You never do.” Magnus said. “I...it’s not easy to talk about my past. It isn’t really a bedtime story.”

Alec snorted. “You don’t have to tell me that. Guess we have more in common than we thought.”

Magnus smiled ruefully as he leant back on the couch. He held out his hand towards Alec and felt his strength as he took it in his.

“Well, I guess that I can start with how I met Raphael. Why he is one of the most important people in my life.” Magnus said. “I still owe him an ass kicking for what he said to you, but that won’t change how important he is.”

“Should I be jealous?” Alec said, half joking.

Magnus’ face twisted in disgust. “Ew no. He is more like the annoying brother I never had. I uh...was living on the streets when he found me. He actually caught me when I was trying to steal his lunch.” Magnus said, as the old incident flashed before his eyes. “Raphael was the ‘obnoxious rich kid’ who lived in the biggest house of the street. I observed him every day as he went to school in his fancy car. Decided to steal his lunch one day. I didn’t think for a second that he would be sharp enough to catch me. Rich kids are usually dumb.”

“I have known him for less than an hour and I know he is far from dumb.” Alec commented lightly.

“Yeah. I realized that a little late. Fought him with everything I had.” Magnus said. “But he had some crazy moves and before I knew it I was thrown in the trunk of his car. Scared the shit out of me. Thought he was going to carve me up and feed me to his rich friends.”

Alec widened his eyes. “What happened? Did he hurt you?”

Magnus snorted. “He got me in his house and sat me before a huge platter of food. I swear it was the first time I had seen that much food. He had to coax me for an hour before I touched any of it. Then it all just fit into place. Raphael and his mother took me in, got me enrolled in school and now both of us are business partners.”

“Wow.” Alec said after a moment. “No wonder he cares so much about you. He took you in...cared for you. It’s just like how I feel about Jace.”

“Calling him my big brother won’t go so well with Raphael. But yes...that’s kinda like it.” Magnus agreed fondly. “If he hadn’t been there at that time, I don’t know if I would be alive right now. He just didn’t save me that one time. He’s saved me over and over again all these years.”

“My father.” Alec said darkly. “That time you told me about wasn’t the only time he tried to kill you, was it?”

Magnus internally cursed Raphael for telling all this to Alec. “Killing is a big word. That one time and a few more times later was the only times he tried to.”

“Magnus, that’s not just few times! It’s serious!” Alec snapped.

“Alexander, your father wasn’t the only person who has manipulated and tried to destroy me.”

Alec looked more stricken at that. “What does that mean?”

Magnus sighed, squeezing his hand. “I have gotten over it. But it’s still an important part of my life.” He looked and continued. “My real father impregnated my mother and left her. I have never known who he is. I barely remember my mom either, because she died a few years after I was born.”

“Oh Magnus…” Alec said, swallowing hard.

“It’s okay Alec.” Magnus reassured before continuing. “We were living in a rent house own by a man. He kind of took me in seeing as I had no one. I worked for him…paid whatever dues I could.”

“Weren’t you just a child?” Alec asked, frowning.

“I don’t know what it is like to have a childhood.” Magnus shrugged. “It was only me and him. I never really had friends in the village. He wouldn’t allow me to go out of the house.”

Alec made a choked out sound. “What did he do to you?”

Magnus shook his head. “Just beating me around. He was a raging alcoholic. Don’t take it the wrong way, without him I would be dead. At least he took care of me. In his own sick way.”

Alec clenched his eyes shut, his face etched in pain. “That’s not taking care, Magnus. That’s abuse.”

“I knew that.” Magnus said, biting his lip. “But I couldn’t do anything about it. Not until I was a little older. Then I just…ran away. Never looked back. I lived on the streets a while before Raph took me in.”

Alec shook his head in despair, his hands clenching around his own. “That’s horrible. I can’t believe…you have gone through so much. And you were just a kid.”

Magnus looked away, not wanting to see the sympathy on his face. He didn’t deserve it. “It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a part of my past.”

“It’s an important part. It is what has made you who you are today.” Alec insisted. “You are so strong..to have gone through that and-“

“ _No_ , Alec.” Magnus cut in, gritting his teeth.

“What? What’s troubling you about this?” Alec asked frowning.

Magnus sighed. “I haven’t been a good person. I have made mistakes and…no amount of a horrible past can excuse that.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked cautiously.

Magnus breathed in. “It happened after I grew up with Raphael and started working for your father.”

Alec’s eyes widened, “You worked for my father…?”

Magnus clenched his hands, “I had an interest in business management. When I first started to study about the field, Robert was the best in the market. Believe it or not, at that time I wanted to be like him.”

“I know how that feels.” Alec muttered.

“He was this charming successful guy who had everything. And after years of feeling that I would never get to _be_ something…when your father offered me an opportunity to work with him, I immediately agreed. I had this vision of building something and helping people through it. I thought Robert would be the one to help me achieve that.”

“Building something and helping people?” Alec snorted. “I don’t know who this is but it’s definitely not Robert Lightwood.”

“I know. Only I realized it a little late.” Magnus said, shaking his head in despair. “The destructive work he did, exploiting small companies, dividing and selling them. Laundering money and snatching jobs from common people. It was the worst side of business I had seen and for so many years, I _believed_ that it’s how it worked. And I helped him do that.”

“Magnus…” Alec gently squeezed his hands.

“You don’t realize, Alexander.” Magnus said, hanging his head. “The reason I wanted to do that job was to _help_ people. Help people so that they don’t have to go through what I did. And what did I end up doing? Doing Robert’s dirty work just to get his approval. Helping destroy companies and families with my own hands. It was too late when I realized what I had been doing. It made me wish that I had never run away from that man in the first place. I didn’t deserve the second chances I got.”

Magnus closed his eyes as the familiar feelings of shame and regret washed over him. It had been one of the darkest parts of his life. It didn’t come close to all the other disasters of near deaths and the Camille thing. It had managed to destroy him in a way nothing else ever had.

His eyes shot open as he felt arms surround him and tug him closer. He breathed in Alec’ sweet familiar scent as he pulled him to his chest.

“Magnus…” Alec said softly from above him. “Don’t say that. You did the right thing by running away. You _deserve_ all the chances you can get.”

Magnus shook his head, “No…Alec..”

“No listen to me. It was not your fault. I _know_ my father and the way he works. The way he manipulates people and uses them for his own dirty work. You didn’t stand a chance.”

“I have started to realize that, I have.” Magnus said against his chest. “I just wish I could undo it. Wish that I didn’t have that stain on my life, a memory of what I did.”

Alec pulled back, but kept his arms around him. He looked into his eyes and asked, “Tell me, what do you do now?”

“What?” Magnus asked confused.

“Your job.” Alec prompted.

“I uh, have my own business with Raphael. Investing into new companies and sectors and building them.” Magnus said dazedly.

“And community work?” Alec asked.

“Yes. It’s an important part of my company.” Magnus said. “What is this about?”

“See? You _are_ undoing all the unethical work you did with my father.” Alec said earnestly. “You are righting all the wrong you did. Building something and helping people. That was your dream, right? You are living it.”

Magnus blinked. “It’s not the same…”

“Why not?” Alec countered. “You are doing so much good. I think it has more than made up for what you did. Actually what you were _coerced_ into doing. It was never your fault to begin with. And this stain you are talking about…everyone has them, Magnus. Everyone makes mistakes. It’s up to you how you pick yourself up and do the right thing. And there is no doubt that you are doing it.”

Magnus sniffed, his heart soaring. “You really think so?”

Alec smiled, sweeping a hand down his brow. “I know so. Trust me.”

“I always do.” Magnus said and hugged him tightly again. He breathed out, feeling impossibly lighter about something that had haunted him all his life. It wasn’t the first time people had tried to reassure him about it. And he had come a long way in forgiving and forgetting it.

But with Alec’s words and feelings, it felt like the burden was not a burden anymore. There was no one else feelings that mattered more than Alec’s right now.

“And I am so _so_ sorry.” Alec said, tightening his arms around him. “I may not know how it feels to have a shitty childhood like yours but I know how it feels to be fucked over by my father. And it hurts to know you had to go through it. I wish I could have spared you from that. I would have done anything to spare you from that.”

Magnus snuggled impossibly closer. “Don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault either. Like I said, it was all a long time ago and I have come a long way in dealing with it.” He leant back and looked at him. “Besides, I think you had your own problems to deal with, with your father.”

Alec slumped, averting his eyes. “I did. And I want to tell you. It’s something that I don’t like thinking about. And I fear it will only scare you away.”

Magnus shook his head quickly. “No. Don’t say that.”

Alec smiled bitterly. “You have your stains, I have mine.”

“And you helped me loosen my burden. I want to do the same to you.” Magnus said earnestly.

“I will tell you, Magnus.” Alec said. “I would never have even thought about saying anything to you when we first started this…relationship. But now, it’s so much _more_ and I feel comfortable enough to share it with you.”

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. It felt so overwhelming that he forgot how to breathe for a moment. It was yet another small thing but it felt huge and it was everything that he wanted. And so much more.

“I feel that too.” Magnus said, his eyes prickling with unshed tears. “And I will wait till you decide to tell me. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.” Alec said simply.

Magnus shook his head. “Thank _you_.” He said. “For listening to me and for being there. There’s much more.  Camille…and-“

“Hey” Alec cut in with a finger on his lips. “I think it’s enough for today. You are still sick. And we have all the time in the world.”

“Yeah?” Magnus asked with a small smile.

“Of course.” Alec said. “I will always be there too. Whenever you want me.”

“It’s not ideal to make such promises.” Magnus said, a little uncertainly.

“Have I ever broken one before?” Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head. “No. It’s just…things are so good. I don’t want to complicate them. I don’t want to lose you.”

Alec sat silent for a beat. “I know how you feel. I don’t want to lose you either. I will promise this. I will never do anything to jeopardize what I have with you. I will always take care of you. How’s that?”

Magnus smiled, his heart soaring impossibly more. “That works. I promise the same, Alexander.”

For now, it was all that mattered.

For now.

* * *

[Find me on INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/malecfeeeeeels/)

**Author's Note:**

> Promises are meant to be broken  
> There's a tip for the rest of the series ;)
> 
> HOWW WAS IT?  
> I wrote it after so long, I kinda lost track in the middle of it. But hopefully it was as good as the previous ones.  
> Please let me know what you think of it. It was kind of tricky deciding Magnus' past. I didn't want to do the similar 'mom suicide and murder step-father' but it was close enough not to feel strange. Was the Robert arc good?
> 
> Is the relationship good or is it too fast and sudden?  
> Was the Raphael arc good?  
> Sorry I have so many questions, its just the nerves damnit.
> 
> PS: Raphael found out about the BDSM after he saw Magnus' collar in a cabinet. He is every smart and put two and two together. Wanted to add that in the scene but couldn't. No elaborate theories here, don't worry
> 
> NEXT UPDATE IN UNDER A WEEK  
> Alec's past finally in the next story. It's going to be a intense one (i think)
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE FEEDBACK  
> I LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS MALEC LOVE EACH OTHER <3
> 
> PS: You can find me on Instagram. Link in the story. You can contact me and talk about the story there!


End file.
